This invention relates generally to backup power sources and, more particularly, to a system and methods of providing an integrated back up power supply for an avionics unit.
At least some known avionics equipment is powered through an aircraft's electrical bus system such as a 28VDC bus. New Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) rules require that at least some avionics equipment be powered by an independent power source in the event that aircraft power is lost to the avionics equipment. This new requirement may be met by adding a dedicated remote independent power supply LRU and its associated wiring to the aircraft. However, adding another LRU to the aircraft will increase the weight and complexity of the aircraft. Another option is a power supply in the form of a “sled” that would mount in the tray of the current recorder, and the recorder would then be installed on the sled. However, this only eliminates the need to alter aircraft wiring. There is still the addition of a new LRU to the aircraft, as well as a loss of electrical efficiency.